


A Short Conversation in a Small Cafe

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: local boy is comforted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Goro's been saved, he's been reformed, he lost his ability to be evil. He keeps to himself, mostly.





	A Short Conversation in a Small Cafe

It was an average day at Leblanc, everyone chatting and laughing. Goro was quiet as usual, and he doubted that anyone would expect him to talk much. He crossed his arms as Haru, who was sitting next to him, turned to face him.

“Hey, Goro?” She asked, leaning forward slightly.

“Hm?” He didn’t really want to talk, but he replied to Haru regardless.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead!” He crossed his fingers. He could only hope she asked something he wanted to answer.

“Do you miss having Loki?” Haru asked. She started playing with her hair.

Goro sighed. “No. Not at all.” He didn’t want to talk about anything relating to his past powers and his former persona. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping the conversation was over.

“Sorry! I just assumed it’d be a weird or upsetting to lose a persona, since a persona is a part of who you are…”

Goro stared at Haru. She obviously meant well, but she couldn’t understand. No one could. “Loki is no longer a part of me. Frankly, I’m ashamed he ever was.” He looked away from her. “I should have never used that power.” 

“Goro, it’s okay,” Haru said, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

“...Thank you.”

Goro sighed. He still couldn’t stand what he did… but at least it wasn’t the end.


End file.
